The Portrait's Secret
by whenitallfallsapart
Summary: Every masterpiece has its dark secret. A Draco and Hermione tragedy. Post Hogwarts.
1. The Unveiling

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 1: The Unveiling**

&&&&&

_The silhouettes of two bodies slumped on the cold stone steps, one holding the other as they drift into the serenity of time._

&&&&&

Click.

Click.

Click.

The Minister of Magic grasps his fiancée's hand, gives it a reassuring squeeze. This is her first time that they would publicly announce their relationship to the Wizarding World. She gives him a weak smile and he steps out of the limousine.

Click.

Click.

The reporters frantically snap shots of them, a few even bold enough to shove their wands in front of them, requesting for an interview. The Minister of Magic walks through the throng of reporters calmly, while she has her death grip on him. As they enter the marble museum, the double doors open automatically for them. The red carpet leads to the main hall, where all of the reporters and other ministers have already gathered. The Minister of Magic carefully pries the grip off him, and slips her arm gracefully into the crook of his elbow. He straightens his robes, and enters the hall.

A marble rostrum stands at the front, and he fixes his gaze on it. As they travel down the red carpet, the audience stands. A few familiar faces are among the crowd, and they smile at them. The stunning lady slides her hand off his, and sits down gracefully with her legs tucked behind each other. She places her hands on her lap and gazes at her fiancé.

He steps behind rostrum, gives one more loving glance to her, and starts speaking.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank everyone for taking the time off to be here, the unveiling of The History of Magic Museum."

The audience applauded, some flashing smiles in his direction.

Thank you. However before I unveil the masterpiece chosen, I would like to make an announcement."

He steps off the rostrum and heads towards his fiancée.

"For the past few years, this gorgeous young lady has taken my heart. She has been the only love of my life, and I am proud to announce that she has agreed to marry me. I present, Miss Hermione Granger!"

The audience claps wildly and a few wolf-whistles erupt through the applause.

Ron slips his arm around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. The reporters all crowd around them, all in frenzy. Their bodyguards hold them back, while they share their kiss. As they part, Hermione blushes deeply and returns to her seat, while Ron returns to the rostrum.

"Thank you once again. Now, back to the main event, this masterpiece was painted by the great Anthony Decouver, the famous Seer. Tragically he passed away two months ago, but his legend still remains. I present to you, _Mortal Demise_ by Anthony Decouver!"

Ron dramatically pulls the tassel and the royal blue curtain slips of the giant painting. The crowd gasps at the splendor of the portrait. It spans 2 meters by 3 meters, framed with gold plates. Some even stand up to have a clear view of it.

"The portrait depicts two lovers, tragically killed by a jealous rival. Their love still stands, to their death."

Hermione is awe-stuck by the portrait. She can feel sadness, jealously but with a hint of love radiating from it. The curator levitates the portrait into the main entrance, where it is fixed onto the marble wall.

"Shall we adjourn to the grand entrance for tea?" Ron said amicably.

&&&&&

Hermione nibbled into the strawberry as she smiled at Harry's joke. She recognized many faces there, Harry, Ginny, Neville (who had become the Minister of Herbology), Cho and Luna. All of them had rose to take official positions, Harry was the Minister of the Magical Sport Department, Cho headed a fashion line and Luna co-founded S.P.E.W with Hermione. Ginny worked for a Quidditch club, the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione excused herself and headed to the bathroom. As she was heading there, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"No really, its fine," came a deep voice. She found the voice familiar, but could not place it. She looked up and a man came into view.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione gasped. He had changed, his had no more malice in his tone, and his eyes were not as cold as before. He towered over her, and she could see that he had taken care of his body.

Draco studied the woman in front of him, she had changed. Her bushy hair was reduced to loose curls framing her elegant face. The rest of it was up in a loose bun. She had more womanly curves now, however they were not exaggerated, unlike Pansy's.

"Evening Granger."

"Good evening." She said pleasantly.

They stared at each other in silence, until Pansy appeared, in her pink frilly low-cut dress.

"Drakie-poo! Where've you been?" She stopped when she saw Hermione there.

"Mudblood! What do you think you're doing?" She stepped in between them, and grabbed Draco possessively.

"Draco's mine you dirty little mudblood." She hissed. Hermione was outraged, however, before she could retort. Draco stepped in.

"Leave her Pansy, and behave yourself." Pansy scowled as she gave one menacing glare at Hermione, and left.

"I apologize for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Draco said.

"It's alright. Nice meeting you." Hermione smiled as she replied.

Draco just nodded and left. However, Hermione was certain she saw a hint of a smile gracing his lips. Smiling, she shook her head and went to look for Ron. She saw him chatting with the museum's curator, and went up to them.

"Nice museum this is." She said as she approached them. She gave Ron a peck on the cheek and greeted the curator.

"Evening Miss Granger, now, I have to attend to something, nice meeting you Minister." He said politely and walked away.

"Ron, guess who I saw." Hermione asked. Ron nuzzled her neck and said, "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy." Immediately, she felt Ron stiffen.

"Malfoy?" He asked, not believing it. She nodded.

"He has changed, Ron, as you can see."

They turned around and Draco came into view. He was smiling as he talked to the museum curator. His stance indicated that he still thought highly of himself. Pansy was lingering around him, but he paid no attention to her. As the curator left, he inclined his back slightly, and turned around.

Ron turned back to Hermione and said, "It seems so."

Draco approached them. "Good evening Minister, Miss Granger." He said as he nodded at Hermione who nodded back. "Nice museum this is, I wonder though, why did you pick a Seer's portrait?"

"I'm glad you asked. According to his last words, there is a prophecy behind the portrait. It almost seems as if the prophecy will come true."

"Oh really? That's interesting."

They conversed for a while, and Hermione was smiling all the way. She was glad that the animosity between them was gone.

"Mr Malfoy, how could we contact you? You know, for old times sake?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right, here, take my business card." Draco reached into his pocket and fished out a plain white card, with his company, The Malfoy Coporation, printed on it.

Hermione reached out her hand and accepted the card.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"You'll have to excuse us Mr Malfoy, we have other business to attend to."

"It's alright Minister, congratulations on your engagement Miss Granger." He said with a friendly twinkle in his eye.

As Ron escorted Hermione out of the museum, he said, "Malfoy seems to be indifferent now."

Hermione nodded as she climbed into the limousine.

Some miracles really do happen.

&&&&&

_My new fanfiction! This is so much better than The Other Side Of You, don't you think?_

_whenitallfallsapart_


	2. Lunching With The Enemy

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 2: Lunching With a New Friend**

&&&&&

Hermione and Ron stepped into their house, sprawling over a 2-acre piece of land. They had picked this house together, since Ron became the Minister of Magic. Hermione adored the scenery around the house, while Ron loved the huge garden behind the house, and he even built the three Quidditch hoops on either side of the field. The land reached into the forest nearby, where Ron swore he saw a unicorn.

Hermione went into their room and grabbed some comfortable clothes. She reached behind her and felt for the zipper, but could not reach it. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a pair of warm, soft hands behind her, pushing her hands away. She felt the dress being unzipped, and finally fell to her feet. The warm hands slid across her waist, feeling her soft creamy skin under his fingers. She felt his bare chest against her back, and nipping at her neck. She melted into the touch, and Ron removed her bra.

From the back, he reached for the two pert breasts and gently massaged them. Hermione let out a small moan. His soft lips nibbled at her ear, her weak spot. Then, he slipped his hands further south and reached her panties. He pushed them down and slowly traced his hand down her thigh, and back up again. He teased her, and placed his fingers over her core. Hermione was weak in her knees, and grabbed on to Ron for support. However, as she was enjoying it, he removed his fingers. He turned her around, kissed her deeply, and said, "I love you, but we promised."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head, since she was the one who came up with the rule. She bent down and picked up her clothes, and gave it to Ron to put it on for her. This had been a tradition since they got engaged. After the silk negligee was on, she lay on the bed, exhausted from the event. She felt the hands wrap themselves around her, and drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&

Hermione needed some more clothes.

This was what Ginny thought.

When she opened her wardrobe, she was astounded by the lack of nice clothes. She was after all, the Minister's future wife. Immediately after that, she dragged Hermione out of the house, and into Hogsmeade. Hermione didn't have the time to react, and she had already apparated into Hogsmeade. Ginny did not release her, she dragged her down the street, and into Miss Magic, the boutique famous for its high-class fashion. Ginny blazed through the racks, and threw quite a number at Hermione. Hermione just stood there, while clothes came flying at her. Then Ginny pushed her into the dressing room, and ordered her to try them on.

Hermione came out in a yellow sundress, and Ginny srunched up her face. Hermione sighed in relief and went back in. Then she wore a pink cocktail dress, and Ginny nodded her head in approval. After a few more in and outs, they finally had a considerable amount of clothes.

As they walked out of the store, Hermione saw a familiar face. She grabbed Ginny's hand and rushed up to him.

"Pleasant surprise Malfoy." He turned around, and smiled.

"Nice to see you Mrs _Weasley_." He said, jokingly.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"It would be my pleasure." Draco replied.

"Hermione, I have to go now, Harry needs some help with the new house." Ginny said.

"Alright Ginny, thanks for coming!" Hermione gave her a hug.

"Bye Hermione, Malfoy."

"Good bye Mrs _Potter_." He joked once more.

They laughed and parted ways. Hermione sent a message to Ron, telling him where she was, and they walked to the other side of the street, where the famous restaurant, _The Blood Diamond_. Ironically, it didn't siphon off others, as the name suggests. It had built his reputation for having the best chefs around the world.

Luckily for them, _The Blood Diamond_ was empty. "Two seats please." Draco said. The waitress blushed and helped them to their seat. Hermione rolled her eyes, as she watched her fumble with the menus. Draco caught Hermione in the act, and just winked at her.

As the waitress left, Draco leaned forward, and said, "I always have that effect on women."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more.

&&&&&

She flipped through the menu. There were many options for her to choose from. She was in a dilemma between the Smoked Salmon and the steak, but chose the former in the end. She nodded at Draco who raised his arm to alert the attention of the waitress. They heard giggles coming from the counter, and then the waitress came, beet-red. Draco cleared his voice and gave her their choices. He added a bottle of red wine to the list. The waitress confirmed it and went to place their order.

"Stop torturing the poor girls Malfoy." Hermione sighed. Draco just smirked and said.

"I like it, Hermione"

Hermione sighed in defeat, and sipped her wine. Draco spoke, "Though I wish I could have that effect on you." He smiled as he said that, and Hermione knew that he was joking.

"You wish Draco."

"I'm still wishing." He winked back at her.

_Why is he flirting?!_

Lunch went by without any hiccups, only an occasional cluster of giggles erupting from behind the counter. It irritated Hermione, while Draco just smirked.

As they went to the counter to foot the bill, they saw that all the girls were gathered there, all blushing to the roots of their hair. Draco paid for the hefty bill, but said nothing about it. He was used to these amounts of money.

They walked out of the restaurant, stomachs filled with food. Hermione turned around to face Draco.

"It's been nice meeting you." She said

"Yeah, it has. Maybe we could do it sometime later?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure! You could always reach me at St. Mungo's. I'm a healer there." She said.

"Alright, well goodbye."

"Bye Draco."

Hermione turned around, whipped out her wand, smiled at her behind her back and apparated home.

_Nice arse._

&&&&&

_Haha! I just showed my friends this and they laughed. It makes him sound like some pervert._

_whenitallfallsapart_


	3. Cheat

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 3: Cheat**

&&&&&

"How was lunch with Draco?" Ron called from the study, as he heard the front door open. Footsteps traveled up the wooden steps and into the corridor.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, with a hint of worry lacing his voice.

Then, he felt a pair of small hands grab him from behind, "Right here love." She kissed him and skipped to change. She dumped her shopping bags on the bed and laid them out. She admired them for a while and hung them up in the wardrobe. Her clothes rack looked more colourful now. She smiled and closed the doors.

"Hermione?" Ron said as he entered the room. Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm taking a day off tomorrow, you know, for a break. I've been working too hard for the past few weeks." Ron shrugged as he said.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry, but I can't take my day off tomorrow. I have a patient." Hermione said and looked sad.

Ron came forward to hug her and said, "It's alright, maybe I could ask Harry and Ginny over and play Quidditch."

Hermione smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Now, I need to get some work done for tomorrow. Could you cook dinner?" Ron asked.

"Sure!"

&&&&&

Hermione threw the piece of steak into the frying pan. She loved cooking without magic. The piece of steak sizzled on the hot pan. Hermione deftly flipped the steak over and it landed perfectly in the centre. She smiled, and waited. When it as ready, she placed it gently on the plain white porcelain plate and carried it out. Ron appeared in the doorway, rubbing his hands with glee.

"Dragon's steak, my favourite." He pulled out a chair for Hermione and waited for her to sit down. Then, he went to his seat and picked up his knife and fork.

"Now, where do I start?"

&&&&&

Hermione carefully tied her hair into a bun and clipped it. She pulled on her healer's coat on her clothes, and picked up her handbag.

"Love, I'm leaving now. Have a nice day!" Hermione called.

"Bye!" Ron called back out, popped his head out of the door and blew her a kiss. She giggled and went out of the door.

She apparated into her ward, and nearly frightened the other nurses. "Sorry," she said as one of them nearly dropped her mug. She placed her designer handbag into her locker and charmed it. Then, she got ready the files and prepared herself for work. She worked in the most high-class ward, where only the rich and famous patronized.

Hermione tended to the patients, chatting with some of them while checking their temperature. Most of the patients like her, for she was friendly and optimistic. The day went past well, and it was time for lunch. 

"Hermione!" She turned back and saw Rachel calling her.

"You have a visitor." Rachel said. Hermione was puzzled, who could possibly want to see her? She headed towards the counter, and saw Draco standing there. She put her things down and went up to him.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering if we could go for lunch together." Draco asked eagerly. Hermione held a chuckle, he looked like a little boy pleading to his mother. Behind her, she could hear Rachel and the other nurses giggling furiously. She rolled her eyes as she removed her coat.

"Only if you can take me away from them." She said in a hushed whisper.

"My pleasure."

&&&&&

"So how's work?" Hermione asked, as she licked the ice cream from her spoon.

"Fine, it can be really stressful at times, but otherwise it's manageable." Draco replied, and then leaned forward, "the secretaries aren't as pretty as you though."

"Shut up." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Can't stop me from trying." He shrugged and took another spoon of his ice cream.

Lunch hour was over as soon as it started, Draco escorted Hermione back, and said, "You're always welcome at my office."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'll pop by if I'm free."

Draco gazed into those brown pools of color. He could see compassion and love in them. Before he could stop himself, he kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione was shocked into silence. He realized what he was doing and pulled back, apologizing.

"I… I'm sorry." Draco said, afraid that this would ruin their new found friendship.

"No… No it's alright." Hermione said, and smiled. "You'd best head back now; I don't want the other nurses to start giggling again."

"Alright, have a nice day."

"You too." Hermione graciously said.

He turned around and walked into the sunlight. Catching her eyes one more time before heading off.

_The others would be so jealous._

&&&&&

Hermione stepped into the house. _Curse the rain, now I'm all wet._ She slipped her shoes off and dumped them in a corner.

"Ron?"

She carefully climbs the staircase, trying hard not to slip and fall.

"Ron?" She asks again.

She heads towards their room, and opens the door.

The sight that greets her spells disaster.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She screamed, her voice cracking.

The man tumbles out of bed, and the woman beside him clutches the sheets around her tightly.

"Hermione! This isn't what it looks like." Ron fumbles over his words as he tries to get closer to Hermione. She backs off, not believing what she just saw.

"Get away from me Ron." She whispers.

"No Hermione, please." He begs.

"I said get away from me!" She backs through the door, nearly tripping over the rug in her haste.

"Hermione…"

"How could you do this to me?" She says as she removes her ring and throws it at the woman.

"Take it!" She says to her and then turns back at Ron. "I am no longer marrying you, nor staying in this filthy house. Who knows how many others you shagged." She says as tears start to slide down her face.

She runs to the door, and says one last word. "I hate you, Ronald Weasley," and she runs out, through the rain, barefooted.

&&&&&

_This is my second chapter in a day! I'm aiming to complete the story in a month, though I don't think it's possible._

_whenitallfallsapart_


	4. Comfort on a Rainy Day

**The Portrait's Secret.**

**Chapter 4: Comfort on a Rainy Day.**

&&&&&

Hermione lets the rain fall on her, washing her sorrows away. She apparates to Hogsmeade, hoping to find her only solace, Draco. The streets are empty, as she runs through it. She trips over a stone and falls to the ground. However, she cannot feel the pain, even though blood trickles down from her knee.

She sobs as she picks herself up, stumbles under the shelter of the building. There, she huddles up in a corner, crying.

&&&&&

Draco glances at his watch; it's time to go home. He packs up all the documents and tidies up the desk. Everyone else has already gone home. He locks his office, and takes the lift down.

When he reaches the ground floor, he fishes out his wand, ready to apparate once he gets out of the building. Just as he is ready to do so, he hears soft sobs. Curious, he follows the direction of the sound, and sees Hermione huddled in a corner, crying her heart out. Immediately, he removes his cloak and drapes it around her, only to have her reach for him and cling on his arm. He whispers soothingly into her ear, then takes her home, hoping she didn't catch a cold in the torrential rain.

They apparate into his Manor, where he carries her onto his bed. He does not care if his exquisite bed linen gets wet, he is only concerned about the lady on the bed, crying. He climbs onto the bed beside her, and pulls her close. He tries to comfort her, and eventually, the cries are reduced to mere sniffs.

Hermione sniffed and looked up at him. "Thank you Draco." Her soft pink lips are unbelievably close to his own, but he does not take advantage of it. He just smiles and asks, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

He removes himself from under her, and goes to the kitchen to get some food. He prepares some sandwiches, while Hermione washes up.

As he approaches the door, Hermione comes out in only a towel. She blushes madly and squeaks, "I didn't bring clothes Draco."

Draco smirks and reaches into his wardrobe. He pulls out one of his shirt and some boxers.

"These should fit you." He gives them to her. As Hermione stretches out her hand, a part of the towel drops, showing of her side. She quickly grabs the clothes and rushes back into the bathroom. Draco smirks and lays out the food, as she puts on the clothes. She steps out and grins. Draco's eyes rake over her body. The clothes fit her well, but the boxers are way up her thigh, almost disappearing into her shirt. Draco licks his lips subconsciously, and Hermione notices it. She blushes and reaches for a sandwich, taking a bite. Her features brighten up as the taste fills her mouth.

"These are really good Draco!"

He sits down, on the bed, pulling her down with him. They nibble on the sandwiches in silence. Finally, Draco's curiosity gets the better of him.

"What happened?"

Hermione looks up into his eyes. He can see sadness in her eyes.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me." He says apologetically.

"No, I do."

Draco locks gazes with her, as she starts to speak.

"When I got home, I saw Ron with another woman. In my bed." Hermione says, and tears start tumbling down her face. Draco rubs her back in silence, knowing that he shouldn't say anything. Hermione clutches his shirt and cries into his chest. Draco reaches out his hand tentatively, and finally strokes her hair. He can feel the tears seeping through his shirt. Slowly, her cries die down and she sits back up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Hermione looks down in silence, and Draco says, "You could stay here if you want. I could use some life in the Manor."

Hermione looks up at him. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to intrude."

"I'm alone in the house anyway; it gets boring after a while."

Grateful, Hermione lunges at Draco and hugs him tightly. "Thank you!"

Draco smiles and looks up. Her mouth is so tantalizingly close to his, and he slowly leans his head forward. Hermione looks up at him in surprise, but does not move. As the lips connect, a bolt of electricity runs through them. Draco reaches his arms around her waist, and Hermione tangles her fingers in his hair. Draco nibbles her bottom lip, prying for entrance, which Hermione allows. His tongue dives into her mouth, licking her own. He explores every nook and cranny, then, feeling a need for breath, he removes his lips. Hermione's eyes are still closed, and Draco strokes her cheek.

Hermione slowly opens her eyes. She feels as though she's in paradise. She sees Draco studying her face. She nuzzles her head into his hand, and rests it on his chest. Then, he turns the lights off and they both drift off to sleep.

No words are needed to explain the silence.

&&&&&

_Remember, they are on a bed, so Hermione is on Draco. The last sentence sounds like an oxymoron, I know. Read and review please!_

_whenitallfallsapart_


	5. The Truth

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

&&&&&

"Hermione!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily. As she opened them, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She bolted up straight, and Ginny's face came into view. Slowly, reality seeped back into her and she felt tears trickling down her face.

"Hermione, I heard about what happened. Look." Ginny said as she placed The Daily Prophet in front of her. Hermione slowly picked the paper up and the words "Minister in Hot Water" stared boldly at her. A picture showed her storming out of the door, followed by the girl.

"She was his secretary. He says she came onto him, but I know it wasn't true."

Ginny came up to hold her hand.

"Hermione… Ron has been having an affair with her for a few weeks now. I caught them in the office when I was looking for him. I threatened him and gave him a good slap around the ear, but it seems that he didn't listen. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Hermione looked up at her with tears glistening in her eyes. "A few weeks?" Hermione said as a strangled sob came from her mouth. Ginny nodded solemnly. Hermione cried out even more.

&&&&&

Draco fumbled with the top button. Then suddenly, he heard a cry. He knew that Hermione must be having a breakdown. Just as he was about to step into the room, he heard Ginny saying "Hermione… Ron has been having an affair with her for a few weeks now…" and he stepped into the room. His presence wasn't felt however, by any of them. He heard Ginny continue and when Hermione broke down, he couldn't take it anymore.

He went to the side of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ginny saw this, but had no reaction. She continued stroking her hand, as Hermione sobbed. Draco sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Ginny stared at him, but he ignored it.

"Hermione, you have to be strong." Draco whispered into her ear.

"For me." Hermione looked up at him and saw compassion in his eyes. She sniffed and looked at Ginny. There was a twinkle in her eye that suggested she suspected something, however, she didn't say anything.

Draco slowly pushed her off the bed, and said, "Now go and change, you wouldn't want to miss work." Hermione giggled softly and rummaged through the bag Ginny brought for her. She found her favourite clothes, as well as her coat and bag. She gave Ginny a hug and pushed them out of the room.

&&&&&

Draco tucked his hands into his coat as he walked in the cold. It had been raining all night and the morning dew had not evaporated yet. Hermione stood closer to him and shivered. Draco put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She should have brought more coats. As they rounded the corner to St Mungo's, Draco removed his hand.

"See you at lunch" He nodded, smiled and walked away. Hermione sighed, and entered the building.

Once she went in, everyone started to crowd around her.

"Hermione! Is it true?"

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry."

"Are you alright?"

Hermione drew a deep breath and yelled above the commotion. "Everyone keep quiet!" The noise died down immediately and she pushed past the thick crowd, tears forming in her eyes. She went up to her ward, and threw her bag into her locker. She slumped on the chair and hastily wiped her tears.

_Oh this is going to be a long day._

&&&&&

Ron paced in his office, thinking if he should look for Hermione. He walked to the door, placed his hand on the knob, but withdrew. He stood there, transfixed at the knob. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. He returned to his desk and said, "Come in."

His secretary came in, looking as seductive as ever. She placed some document on his desk and sat on it. She propped her legs on the desk and pushed herself on him.

"I've missed you."

"Not now, Gwen, I'm busy." Ron said as he tried to push her away. However, he felt himself getting hard.

"Oh, but you're never busy for me." She said and stroked his face, her other hand snaked down to his zipper, and unzipped it. She slipped her hand inside and heard him stifle a groan.

_Hermione can wait._

&&&&&

_Oh yeah, Ron's the bad guy who can't get his priorities right, I told you this isn't a Ron/Hermione fic. I hate the pairing._


	6. Caught Again

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 6: Caught Again**

&&&&&

"I would like to look for Miss Hermione Granger." Draco spoke to the receptionist. She stared at him for a while, and said, "Top level, A Class Ward."

"Thank you," he said, and went to the lift. When he reached the level, he saw Hermione at the counter, sorting out some files. He went behind the counter, stood beside her ear, and said, "Boo."

Hermione jumped and whirled around. She saw a smiling Draco there and sighed in relief. "Hold on a second, let me just put these back." She stood up and walked around Draco to the filing cabinets, giving Draco a full view of her butt. Draco wolf-whistled his approval and Hermione shot him a friendly glare. She took her bag out, slung it over her shoulder, and slipped her hand into his.

They walked towards the food street, and passed by the Ministry of Magic. "Draco."

He turned around and he saw Hermione signaling for him to come over.

"I need to get something back from his office, come with me?" Hermione pleaded. He nodded and walked behind her.

They entered the private lift and pressed the top button. As the lift went up, Hermione started to feel scared. The lift doors opened, and the marble lobby came to view. There were only two offices on the level, The Minister's and his secretary.

As they walked towards Ron's office, they noticed that Gwen's seat was empty. The wooden door came into view. The blinds were drawn, but the door was unlocked. Hermione placed her hand on it, and pushed it open.

&&&&&

The office was empty, but grunts and moans could be heard. As they inched towards the table, they could make out a flurry of limbs behind it. Draco's eyes glazed with fury. He pushed past Hermione, who stood rooted to the ground.

"Get up." Draco said, as he went behind the desk. A woman's scream could be heard. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron stood up, pulling up his pants in a hurry. Draco grabbed Gwen and threw her out.

"Hermione…"

"You take one more step, and you'll never want to live again." Draco hissed. Ron stopped.

"Ron, I'm here for my musical box." Hermione said between sobs. Realization dawned on him and he looked at Draco, who lowered his wand, and allowed him to move. He reached into his pocket and took out a golden key. Then, he went to his cupboard, unlocked it, and took out the ivory box. As he gave it to Draco, he glared at him. Draco could see guilt, anger and jealously. He smirked, and swept Hermione out of the office.

Gwen was still outside, shivering in the cold without any clothes. Hermione went forward, slapped her, and went into the lift with a hint of a smirk on her face.

_I must be mixing around too much with Draco._

&&&&&

"What's this Hermione?" Draco nodded to the musical box.

"It's a family heirloom. It has been in my family for generations now. The women who get it are supposed to give it to the man they love. In it, it holds a jewel, a very precious jewel." Hermione rattled on.

Draco studied the underneath of the box, and there he found a signature. _Anthony Decouver._ His eyes widened at it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned. Draco passed the box over and pointed at it.

Hermione stared at the signature, and said, "Isn't he…"

"The one who drew _Mortal Demise_, yes," Draco said.

"But, I'm from a muggle family." Hermione said. Draco was stumped by the fact too. How would a muggle family get hold of a magical object.

Draco and Hermione locked gazes.

And they both knew what it meant.

"Come on." Draco said as he rose out of his seat.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To find out the truth about your family." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his office.

"Carter, I want all the files of the Evans family. Reed, I want all articles of a disappearance of a daughter from the Evans family."

"Yes Sir."

He brought Hermione to his private office and sat her down.

"Draco? What's going on?"

"20 years ago, the Evans family lost their only daughter when Voldermort captured them. It was speculated that their daughter was sent to the muggle world to be taken care of. The Evans family was one of the most reputed families, like mine. However, they worked for the light side, which was why Voldermort wanted them as they had a lot of resources."

Hermione stared at him with mouth agape.

"How are you so sure about this?"

"This ivory musical box holds something more then just music. It was a famous heirloom held by the Evans family. This was something Voldermort wanted. I thought it looked familiar, but I couldn't recall it then." Draco said.

Hermione's eyes glazed over. She never thought that she was a pureblood.

'Sir, here are the documents you requested for." Draco nodded and Carter placed the files on his desk. He proceeded to open them and scanned them. Hermione took an article and read it.

"According to the Birth Certificate, the girl's name was also Hermione." Draco looked up at her. Hermione stared blankly in space, then shook her head.

"Not today Draco, I'm tired." She said and put down the article.

"Alright, I'll bring you home." Draco said. He waved his wand and the documents vanished. His desk cleared itself and he slung his coat over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Draco said and he wrapped his hand over hers. She smiled and they apparated home.

&&&&&

_Ooo, Hermione's going to have a new family! Read and review please!_

_whenitallfallsapart_


	7. Family Truths

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 7: Family Truths**

&&&&&

Hermione approached the white wooden door. She drew a breath, and knocked.

"Mum?"

There was silence for a while, then footsteps were heard at the opposite side of the door.

"Hermione!" Jane said and threw herself on her. Hermione chuckled and hugged her back.

"Come in! What brings you here?" Jane said as she took out some freshly-baked cookies.

"Mum, have you ever seen this?" Hermione said as she took out the ivory box.

Jane stared at it. "I…"

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Andrew Granger said as he came down the staircase.

"Daddy!" Hermione said and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Andrew, she came for this." Jane said as she signaled to the ivory box. Andrew's eyes widened slightly. They exchanged glances, then he said, "Hermione, sit down."

The tension in the air rose, Hermione looked skeptically at the both of them, then sat down.

"Hermione, this box belonged to your mother. Your real mother." Jane said. Hermione's eyes widened, but did not interrupt.

"Her name was Tiffany Evans. Last I heard, she died after she left you at our house." Jane continued, tears glistening in her eyes.

Hermione sat there in silence. "Is my father still alive?"

"No. He was killed just before Tiffany came and left you here."

Hermione reached out to the ivory box and stroked the clasp. As her thumb ran over the golden plate, an engraving appeared.

_To Tiffany, my one and only love._

Tears streaked her face as they tumbled down. She sniffed and stood up.

"Thanks Mum, Dad for telling me this. You'll still be my Mum and Dad," as she said this, she hugged the both of them, said goodbye, and left.

&&&&&

Hermione apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. She went up to the study and placed the box on the table. Then, she examined the clasp. It didn't seem to have a keyhole, so a key wouldn't fit. She tried spells to open it, and even tried to physically force it open, but they all did not work. Finally, she gave up and leaned back on her chair.

"Who and where are you?" She said between sobs. She leaned forward and placed her head between her hands and cried. The salty tears stained the carpet on the floor, leaving spots on it.

Hermione felt hands around her waist which pulled her up. She leaned into Draco and cried once more. Draco held her until she calmed down, then sat her down. He reached for the ivory box. He ran his fingers over the smooth, glossy surface.

"Mum and Dad told me about her, Tiffany Evans." Hermione said softly.

"Tiffany Evans… It sounds familiar, hold on a minute." Draco said as he stood up and went into his room. Hermione heard him rummaging through his desk drawer, then his head appeared through the doorway.

"I found something." He said. Hermione stood up and walked briskly to his room.

"Here." Draco handed her a photograph. There were many people in the photograph. There was a family of blondes, unmistakably the Malfoys. She smiled at the young Draco, who was holding on to a girl's hand. She stared at the girl; bushy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We were childhood friends." Draco spoke. Hermione looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How could I not remember?" Hermione sobbed. She stumbled backwards onto his bed and clutched a pillow. She continued looking at the photograph, through her tears. A beautiful young woman had her hands on Hermione's shoulder. Her features were sharp, sketched with firm strokes and framed by the black head of hair that shone like a damp stone. Her hazel eyes pierced through the photograph.

Hermione allowed one tear to fall, then looked at the man whose arm was draped around her petite waist. He was a big and strong man with a stubble around his jaw. He wore a smart top-hat and had a fatherly-look on his face. Hermione stroked the happy couple with her thumb.

"What's Snape doing here?" 

"He was a close relative." Hermione let another tear slip down her face. _Why is it that all my relatives are dead?_

"When was this taken?"

"When we were six. four months before they were killed," Draco said. He looked up at her with sad eyes. Hermione nodded absentmindedly and gazed at the picture once more. She sniffed hard then threw herself at Draco, who caught her in the nick of time.

"Thank you Draco, for showing me this."

"You can keep it." He said and smiled gently. He pushed the brown locks out of her face, and kissed her softly.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione mumbled into his chest. His heart leapt for joy, and he drew her closer.

Hermione smiled into his embrace.

_He's hot._

&&&&&

_HAHA! Hermione was feeling Draco up! Though I doubt he'd mind. It's so sweeet. Awww._


	8. Memoirs Of A Lost Daughter

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 8: Memoirs of a Lost Daughter**

&&&&&

Hermione slept the night through the night without ease. She had nightmares, maybe flashbacks of her younger days.

"_Mummy!"_

_A elegant young lady turned around and opened her arms. She ran into them and hugged her tight. Behind her, a young an smiled appreciatively. Then a young boy around her age tugged at her skirt._

"_Come on, everybody's waiting!"_

"_Alright alright."_

_Hand in hand, they ran into the backyard. A huge birthday cake stood in the middle of the garden. Balloons decorated the trees and the other children were gathered around the cake with smiles on their faces._

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Hermione, happy birthday to you!"_

_Hermione giggled and ran over to the cake. It towered over her. Then, a hand pushed her head into the cake. She gasped and stuck her hands into it, and threw it behind her. She heard Draco yell and then threw some more onto the other kids._

"_Food fight!" Someone yelled._

_Everybody started screaming and running. Hermione and Draco were smearing cake all over each other. Her white dress became yellow and his black suit had bits of cake all over it._

_They collapsed in a fit of giggles and stared into each other's eyes._

"_Happy birthday Hermione," Draco said and kissed her on her cheek._

Hermione woke up that moment. She rolled over and saw Draco sleeping soundly. She stroked his face, and kissed it.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. They focused on her and he smiled.

"I had a memory."

Draco sat up straight and replied, "What was it?"

"My 6th birthday," she whispered. Hermione absentmindedly touched her cheek where Draco had kissed her.

"You remember it, don't you?" Draco said pointedly at the kiss.

She nodded. Draco leaned forward and kissed her at the same spot.

"I love you and I'll always do."

"I love you too, Draco."

He smiled and said, "There was more to it."

He left the bed and opened his top drawer.

He placed the stone basin on the bed, and held her hand.

"Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and nodded.

They dived into the pensive. A plethora of colours swirled around them and finally stopped.

_Tiffany Evans laughed and picked Hermione up, while Narcissa picked Draco._

"_Time to bathe now," Tiffany said as she headed towards the Manor._

They followed her into the room. Her room had peach walls and a single four-poster bed. A white rug sat in the middle of the room, and a toy box stood beside it. The cupboards were made of oak wood and her vanity was made of teak. Tiffany brought her to the bathroom, and closed the door.

"This is beautiful." Hermione said as she studied the vanity. There were pictures of her and her family, and one with Draco. They seemed so happy then.

"I can't believe in four months time all of these will be gone."

Hermione stroked the vanity, and tears came to her eyes. Draco noticed them and wrapped his arms around her waist, turned her around, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Draco slowly brought them back to the real world. As they stood in the bedroom, Draco comforted her as she cried into his strong chest.

_So this is what it's like to lose both parents._

&&&&&

Draco ordered a house elf to bring dinner up. Hermione sat at the window ledge, staring listlessly out of the window. Draco sighed and started towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"Dinner will be here shortly."

Hermione turned around and gave a weak smile. She gave a small sniff. Draco snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her. She squealed softly and held on to his neck for support. Draco dropped her on the bed, and lay beside her. He propped up his head on the bed, facing her.

Hermione stared into those deep grey orbs. They were swirling with emotions; love, care and sadness. Hermione went closer, their noses almost touching. Neither of them blinked. Slowly, Hermione tilted her head and brought her lips to his. She melted at the contact. Draco wrapped a strong arm and pulled her close. The intimate contact did wonders to their bodies. As Draco explored her mouth, he rolled over her. Hermione held on to his neck, and let herself sink into paradise.

Once they had their fun, Draco pulled away, and gazed at her. She opened her eyes, and smiled.

_Oh, I live for these moments._

&&&&&

Draco decided that he would bring Hermione for a walk in the gardens. He held her delicate hand as he lead her to a secluded part of the garden. A huge Weeping Willow stood in the centre of the field. Draco transfigured a rock into a mat, and they sat on it. As they looked into the forest, fairies came.

Hermione's features lit up at the sight of the tiny creatures. As she held out her hand, one landed on it. Hermione brought her closer, and realized that she was wearing a purple gown. Hermione glanced at Draco, who said, "Evening, Your Majesty". Draco inclined his head slightly forward. The fairy flew from Hermione's hand to the front of her face.

"Young woman, you face an impending death. Your loved ones will suffer along with you. However the whole world will know what happened to you, for you are a great woman," the fairy prophesized in a mature, yet gentle voice. Hermione was stunned.

_An impending death?!?_

&&&&&

_Cliffhanger! As I told you guys, this is a tragedy after all, so a death is inevitable. Sorry! I'm a Draco and Hermione fan, as you all should know, but it's what brings out a good story. Thanks guys, read and review please!_

_whenitallfallsapart_


	9. The Kiss

**The Portrait's Secret**

**Chapter 9: The Kiss**

&&&&&

Hermione stared into the void. She was stunned by what the Fairy Queen had said. However, she was snapped out of her daze when Draco shook her.

"Come on, it's going to rain soon." Hermione looked at the stormy sky and got up, allowing Draco to drag her back into the house.

For they had gone a long way, they took some time to reach the house. Unfortunately, the rain started to fall. Hermione shrieked as her clothes got wet. Draco turned around and she giggled. Then Hermione tripped over a root and fell, pulling Draco down with her. She giggled even harder. Draco smiled and climbed on top of her, shielding her face from the rain.

Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione smiled and captured his wet lips in a soft kiss. Draco's hand tangled in her silky hair as they rolled around on the wet grass. After a long making out session, they finally parted. Draco then scooped her up in his arms, and carried her all the way into their bedroom. Before he got the chance to lie beside her on the bed, she climbed off, took some change and stuck out her tongue. Then, she headed to the bathroom to shower. Draco smiled and shook his head lightly. Oh, this woman could indeed drive him nuts.

A crack resounded through the room, and Danicia appeared. "Master Malfoy, you have a visitor. He wants to meet Miss Granger."

"Who is he?"

"A man named Ronald Weasley, Master," the elf replied. Draco nodded curtly and he vanished.

_He still has the nerve to barge in into my house now._

Draco grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe and threw it over his shoulders, buttoning them up as he walked down the staircase. He headed towards the hall, where the redhead was perched on one of the couches.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to, Minister?" Draco stated fiercely.

Ron looked up, and said, "Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione will not be meeting you." Draco said, and turned around to leave. Just then, Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Draco, I've been looking for you-" Her words were cut short when she saw who was present.

"Hermione-" Ron started.

Hermione's eyes glazed with fury and she walked up right in front of him.

"Get. Out." She said and pointed to the door.

"Hermione, listen-" Ron began, but was cut short by a stinging pain on his cheek.

"Do it, before I make you, Weasley." Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

_The girl actually kicked the Minister's ass._

&&&&&

Draco apparated to St Mungo's that evening, looking for Hermione. He approached her from behind, and whacked her ass. She yelped and turned around, blushing a deep red.

"Draco!"

The patient lying beside them chuckled lightly. Hermione blushed even more.

"Up for a date?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course! Just give me a minute. Be good." Draco just smirked and walked away.

"Quite a good catch huh," the patient said. The elderly woman smiled softly. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"He really is something."

She put down the clipboard and went to her locker. She removed her coat and placed it in the laundry basket. She reached into her locker and took out her perfume bottle that her mother gave her and sprayed a little on herself. A deep voice from behind spoke, "Mmm, that smells good." Hermione smiled, took out her handbag and closed the door of her locker. She linked arms with Draco, and said, "Let's go!"

Draco smiled as they waltzed out of the hospital, with everybody staring after them.

Down Diagon Alley, Draco lead Hermione to _The Blood Diamond_. Hermione had been rather used to Draco taking her on expensive dates, but this utterly stunned her. _The Blood Diamond_ was the most ritzy restaurant in the whole of London's wizarding world and only the rich and famous could be found dining here. Draco spoke to the receptionist who then led them to their private room.

The room was a deep mahogany red with lush beige carpet right in the middle on the dark parquet floor. The room was lighted by a glowing wall lamps and candles. A table for two was set near the fireplace, and there was a door leading outside into a private balcony. This side of the restaurant faced The Black Lake, and a never-ending expanse of forested area. Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione, and went to select a bottle of wine in the wine cabinet in the room. He poured themselves a glass of wine, and sat down. Till now, Hermione was speechless.

"How do you like it?" Draco enquired, with a slight smirk on his lips.

"This is _beautiful_." Hermione replied. A gentle breeze blew into the room, lifting up strands of her hair. For a moment, in the soft light of the room, Draco thought she looked like a goddess. Hermione took her glass of wine and went to the balcony. Her dress swayed gently with the wind, and Draco stood beside her. They admired the rustling of the trees and the gentle howl of the wind in silence. Hermione started to tear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked with a worried expression. He reached out to rub away the tears that were falling.

"I love you so much Draco," Hermione said and she buried herself in his embrace. Soft music began to play, and they found themselves swaying to the beat of the music. Hermione looked up, and under the moonlight, Draco seemed to glow. His blond hair reflected the moonlight and seemed to form a halo around his head. His grey eyes sparkled in the light as he smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her; a soft, sweet kiss. The first touch jolted his senses, as the pair of soft lips intertwined with his. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as he tightened his hold on her. _I will never let you go_.

He found himself begging for more, as the kiss intensified. He tentatively nibbled on her lower lip, and her lips parted. He delved deeper into her, searching every nook and cranny. He could taste the bittersweet wine. _I will love you all my life._

As the kiss ended, he slowly removed his lips. He pecked her swollen lips one more time, and opened his eyes. _You are all I need._

Hermione had a slightly dazed expression on her face. That kiss made her knees go weak and her heart race. She heard a low rumble, followed by a light chuckle.

"I think it's time we started dinner."

&&&&&

_I know it's been long since I updated my fics. I apologize for the long wait! I've been rather busy with school work lately and the exam stress caused my brain cells to fail me. I shall try to update more often, if I don't get too busy with work and such. Sorry!_

_Read and review please!_

_whenitallfallsapart_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am incredibly sorry for abandoning my stories for so long.**

After my last update, there were many, many things that happened in my life that made me lose faith in my writing. Those, coupled with having to make major life decisions in my studies as well as pursuing my other activities made me neglect my writing. I am deeply sorry for bailing on you guys like this.

I'm up to my last leg of my academics at the moment, and I will end my A level examinations on the beginning on December. I **promise**, that I have not forgotten about my stories and I **will** come back to finish them up.

Honestly, I hadn't planned on continuing with my stories because I felt that they have been inadequate and not up to standards. However, after reading _every single one _of your reviews, I am deeply moved by your loyalty and dedication to this story. So many positive reviews about stories that I wrote when I was barely fourteen years of age, I just can't leave you guys hanging forever like this.

I hope to increase the standards of my writing, but I will need some time to re-plan them. I have decided against re-writing everything because those storylines gave me what I have today, and that I hold very dear to my heart.

I am truly sorry for being so selfish.

I will be back.

In the meantime, please follow me on Twitter (dianechia) or on Tumblr (undapperlove) and send me reminders if need be. I will keep all of you all in my thoughts.

Please wait until then?

Yours sincerely

Diane (whenitallfallsapart)


End file.
